


Dead Witch Walking

by rayo



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Song: Dead Girl Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayo/pseuds/rayo
Summary: Faced with the possibility of being harrowed to death by her classmates, Sabrina finds an escape





	Dead Witch Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Witch Walking - a.k.a. the The Heathers inspired Nabrina fic that nobody asked for.

It was well past curfew and Sabrina had nowhere to go. Walking with a nervous step, she aimlessly wandered through the hallowed halls of the Academy of Unseen Arts. Sabrina felt like her fate was sealed.

If she returned to the dormitories she’d be forced to face the very girls who’ve had it out for her since before she’d even arrived.

After experiencing night one of her harrowing, she wasn’t sure that she was capable of surviving the night. Having seen the ghost children who’d been killed in previous hazings, her odds didn’t seem favorable. Three full blooded witches against a half witch? It was futile, she was a dead witch walking.

Maybe she could get away with hiding in a broom closet of sorts? Although that may just cause them to search for her. They’d probably even enjoy the hunt of sorts.

That’s when it hits her, _Nick._

In a cheeky attempt at flirting, he’d given her the location of his dorm. Surely he’d let her hideout there for the night.

She couldn’t deny there was something more there. He certainly was _fit_ , and for a brief moment Sabrina decided to entertain the idea of breaking into his dorm, taking him by the wrists and being completely in control.

She knows he wouldn’t protest, given his reputation and the incessant flirting, he’d wanted her from day one, _that_ was obvious.

Thinking more and more about it, the idea doesn’t sound so bad. With her inevitable demise looming, she might as well enjoy herself.

Her steps suddenly have purpose, on a mission she heads to the boy’s dormitory. Nick having special privileges for whatever reason, has his own separate room. Getting there, she’s annoyed to find the door locked.

Thankfully, her mortal delights of playing spies with Roz and Susie might pay off. Taking a bobby-pin from her hair, she’s hopeful there isn’t a protection spell and that he’s kept to traditional methods.

Thanks to the age of the Academy’s infrastructure, Sabrina’s able to jimmy the lock pins fairly easily. Getting inside, she’s surprised to see that Nick’s awake, leaning up against his headboard as if he was expecting her.

“Well, this is certainly a surprise,” Nick remarks looking directly at Sabrina trying to figure out why she’s there.

Sabrina doesn’t reply to him, just approaches him purposefully.

Not protesting, but wanting answers, Nick questions her, “Sabrina, what are you doing in my room?”

She gets on the bed, kneeling. Holding a finger to his lips, “ _shh_...”

“Sorry, but I really had to wake you,” Sabrina begins, Nick still staring at her with a bemused expression.

“It’s okay, what going on?”

“The Weird Sisters have it out for me, I’m a dead witch walking, and I need you to get my mind off of it,” she says suggestively.

“ _Oh,_ I can talk to Prudence for you...”

“You’re getting this all wrong _Nick._ I’ve decided that I’m going to ride you, until I break you,” she says pointedly and his eyes widen. Soft murmurs of expletives falling from his lips at the suggestion.

“You're my last meal on death row, Nick Scratch….” She says softly, beginning to unbutton her top. He abruptly rips the covers off himself, reaching to hold her. Desperate to touch and kiss each inch of newly exposed skin.

She appraises him, pushing him off of her. Then gesturing to his underwear, “ _Those_ need to come off.”

“Of course,” he says, beginning to ramble while taking them off.

 _“Shut up,”_ Sabrina commands, only wanting him for one purpose tonight..

He nods, completely naked he waits for her permission to do _something_.

“Tonight I'm yours Nick, _kiss me_ _,_ ” she says and he pulls her onto him. Kissing her deeply, holding the side of her face with his hand and desperately keeping her close to him.

“If this is going to work tonight, you’re going to be completely at my will. Is that something you can handle?” she asks him with a quirked eyebrow.

“You like to be in control Spellman, I’m at your service,” he replies, furiously agreeing to anything she says.

“Let’s break the bed,” she teases and he lets out an audible groan.

Sabrina pushes him down onto the bed, taking his hands off of their current resting place on her hips and pinning them down above his head.

She smirks at the vulnerable position she’s got him in, pleased that he’s willing to be completely at her mercy.

“Don’t move,” she warns.

Moving from her position straddling him, she travels down his body and teases his cock with her tongue, gripping his thighs and digging the nails into his skin as she lightly sucks the tip of his dick, he’s desperate for more, and unintentionally bucks his hips forward, causing her to pull back and get off of the bed, walking away from him.

He gets up off his back to a sitting position, “wait, where are you going?”

“Since you’re unable to follow directions, I figured I’d just leave. I’m sure any of the boys outside would be willing to follow orders,” she teases, buttoning up her shirt.

“No! Please stay... I promise I’ll be good Sabrina,” He says, staring at her, his voice showing an obvious pang of desperation.

She feels a warm heat pool between her legs at his words, “you better be.”

Taking off the underwear beneath her skirt, they drop to the floor and she walks back over to the bed. Laying down beside him she takes his hand in hers and guides it between her legs, “ _touch me_.”

He does as asked, his nimble, calloused fingers finding a home between her legs. Starting with his fingers running all over her warm sex, he parts her slit, taking some of her arousal on his fingertips and beginning to swirl circles over her clit.

His lips find her neck as he continues to touch her, only leaving to move to her ear and whisper a question, “Can I eat you out?”

She raises an eyebrow in surprise, this was uncharted territory for her.

“ _Please_?” he stresses and she nods in response, not entirely sure what to say. Once his head is settled between her legs she runs a hand through his tresses, lightly holding him in place.

The other desperately grabbing at the mattress as his tongue’s work makes her vision hazy. She lets out soft moans, wanting desperately to squeeze her thighs together. Pulling away, he looks at her, noticing a slight disheveled area on the bed.

“ _Fuck,_ I think you tore my mattress,” he comments and she rolls her eyes. His mattress being the last thing on her mind.

“Make this whole school disappear,” she says, redirecting his attention. Stroking his dick with a hand while guiding him on top of her with the other.

He licks his hand, using the spit as lube. Giving his dick a stroke before teasingly positioning it at her entrance.

“I need you inside of me, _now,_ ” she demands, glaring at him. Nick’s happy to oblige and pushes into her. Almost collapsing on top of her, due to how much pleasure her tight warmth provides.

“ _Fuck me Hard,_ ” she says, and while somewhat off-putting given his previous impression of her, he can’t believe how fucking hot Sabrina Spellman is when she’s underneath him, demanding that he fuck her _harder._

He listens and starts slamming into her, feeling the tip of his dick hit her cervix is something else, and he’s getting lost in the movement. Her nails digging deep into his back.

“Slap me,” she demands and it throws him for a loop. He’s dumbfounded and not sure he heard her quite right until she repeats it, “ _Slap me Nick._ ”

He does as she says, but of course there’s more. “ _Harder,_ ” she demands.

He slaps her again, harder this time. He’s sure there’s going to be residual soreness tomorrow, and he can’t say he’d thought she’d be one for pain.

She puts a hand at the back of his neck and pulls him towards her, kissing him headily.

He continues to fuck her, not sure he’s going to be able to hold on for too much longer.

“Stop,” she says, and he contemplates what he’s done wrong until she’s flipping herself over so her ass is in the air towards him and she’s gesturing for him to fuck her.

He does as she says and starts ramming her from behind. His balls now making an audible slap each time he’s hilt-deep in her.

“Spank me,” she says looking back at him expectantly, and he does so, slowing down for coordination purposes.

“Pull my hair and finish, I want you to fuck me hard and fill me with your cum,” she demands and he nearly climaxes when he hears her say that. He grabs her hair, making a ponytail of platinum blonde with his fist.

He thrusts into her, as deep as possible each time. When he feels her pussy throb around his cock, her soft moans bringing him to the edge.

“Please Nick,” she begs and he fills her up with his cum. An intense wave of euphoria crashing over him. She lays down on the bed beneath them and he finds himself right by her side, wrapping his arm around her waist and spooning her.

“Fuck Spellman,” he says breathily into her hair. ”I’ll kill all three of the Weird Sisters for you if it means we can do this again.”


End file.
